


UnderSanses: Pacifist

by SeriyaNamikaze



Series: Toyverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Cat Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Fresh Sans - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Neko Fell sans, Neko Killer Sans, Neko Swap sans, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, Papyrus as Shopkeeper, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriyaNamikaze/pseuds/SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: This is the story of error who be Frisk at this Universe
Series: Toyverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902193
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bad grammar
> 
> Italic: Alter!Sans (toriel role)  
> Bold+Underline: Cat sans (Flowey role)  
> Normal: Error

Error PoV

  
'My head is hurt...'

  
I opened my eyes and look around. There is only black around, and that remind him about save screen. I'm standing and walk a while but there is nothing except black.

  
After somewhile, in my vision, there is a textbox. In that textbox, there was some write and A keyboard.

  
"Name fallen player?"

  
I look at that textbox. With confusion, i input 'Error' at that thing.

  
"Sjdnhekdoskebeu"

  
"Wha-"

  
Some glitching sound echoed at that room. After a while the sound is gone.

  
"I don't think that will be the respond."

  
I Don't think i have a nice name for now. But maybe i will insert another name.

  
"String"

  
"Are you sure with that name?"

  
**Yes** No

  
After i choose 'yes', i felt like my consciousness is gone. I don't know what happen, but I don't think this will be bad.

  
And i'm opened my eyes(again) and look around(again). I don't know how long i slept, but i don't think that someone moving me.

  
Light arounding me, golden flower at my feet, and rest of the place was dark. I remembered something about this place.

  
"isn't this at start point?"

  
I mumbled a while after looking around. After that i walked straight to left. Some minute left and i found a big door with dark blue at the side of moon.

  
"huh? Isn't purple? I thought he wanna copy original timeline's place."

  
I walk into that door. After that my vision is full of white that make me closed my eyes.  
After a while, i opened my eyes. What i can i see is a ground that surrounding by a light like before. But the different is... There is just some grass at middle of light.

  
I walked to that light. But before i can go there, suddenly all of my surrounding change.

  
'battle background?'

  
Suddenly, there was a cat standing at front. My surrounding change into black and the thing that i can see is just a dark soul with red line at the outside of that soul.

  
Let see... Fight, Act, Item, and Spare huh. This still same as original one. Or maybe all of there was same?

  
"Are you new at this underground?"

  
I blink for a while. Cat can talk? Also that cat is skeleton? That make me confused.

  
"You look so confused. Wanna know about this world?"

  
I just silent because i want to see what this cat want to talk, but for respond i'm nodded. 

  
**"This world is special. Because look like some of chatacter is have different personality than the original one. And most of the mainboss is The skeletons. See at your soul too. Dark with red line, the combination that super rare to exist. I don't need explain what is LV and EXP, right? Because except the queen, all of them know what is those. LV, Level of Violence, and EXP is Execution point. When you have enough of EXP, your LV will Increase."**

  
I quite shock. The beginning is so different than the original one, maybe because the fact that there is sanses so he isn't like the original one.

  
**"Anyway I'll act like the Original Flowey."**

  
That cat is really tried to act like Flowey. With creepy smile, he summon some of bones.

  
** "You can take this bone if you want. Don't Worry, this bone is harmless." **

  
I look at that bone with suspicious look. After that i ignore that bone and just dodge that.

  
** "You missed them. Try again." **

And I do that again. Right now that skelecat look pissed.

  
" **Are you made a joke with me? Try again."**

  
I just standing with flat face. After that I dodge the bone again.

  
** "You really do this because you want huh. In this world is KILLED or BE KILLED. But still... Because you can dodge perfectly I will spare you." **

  
After that I click the spare button and everything change back into a place with darkness and only light place in the middle.

  
** "Anyway... Pretend that i'm your cat. I don't want to get attack again by the queen." **

  
Queen? I remembered Seriya and Mars said that the one who will be toriel was Alter!Sans... I wonder what will i do after i met him.

  
When i'm still dozing out, i heard a foot step echoing in the room. After that i look at skeleton who is higher than me... Or am i shorter?

  
_"oh? Are you okay my child?"_

  
I look at the skeleton who talked. He still look like Sans but in different outfit.

  
"I'm Okay."

  
_"you really don't hurt, my child? That bad cat not do harm to you?"_

  
I got silent a while. After a while, i shocked my head.

  
"Bad cat? I don't see any cat except my pet."

  
He look confused. But why?

  
After a while, the cat is stuck at my head. Alter look want to attack him, but after that he just stand wothout do anything.

  
_"As long as you don't do harm to child, I'll let you with him, cat. I'm watching you."_

  
Alter see The cat with death glare. I can feel the cat is shiver.

  
~~Anyway i just realized that i'm not glitching... I wonder why. But the most important is... Why i'm sound Out of Character than people know?~~

  
~~(Error stop with Break the 4th wall)~~

  
~~Eh? Who's sound that??~~

  
~~(that doesn't matter. Just... Sorry if your character is still hard to me. But for plot device, some character's personality will be different)~~

  
~~I get it i get it. Just let the story continued~~

  
After some minute of staring contest later, I clearing my throat. After that i look at Alter.

  
"Are we just standing like this?"

  
Alter gasp. After that he is let me go.

  
_"i'll follow you at your back. Don't worry"_

  
With that, i look at Alter for a while. After that i walked to the another door but with same design as the door before and go into there.

  
When i look at that room, i surprised. I know i ever get into the ruins, but, with light blue leaf at floor and dark blue wall with blue ground, this almost like Underswap but more darker.

  
"Welcome to the ruins My child. Please follow me."

  
Alter walk infront me. I just follow him until i see a black star. I go to that black star and touch that.

  
Looking around and found this beautiful Color of ruins fill you with Joy

Save Return

  
I clicked at that Save and i found that there is already 10 minute since i'm wake up. I'm look at Alter who's still waiting for me. After that I run to him and continue to follow him.

To be continued.


	2. The ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad grammar.
> 
> Italic: Alter  
> Italic + Middle line: Tone

I still following Alter. Right now he is standing at my front.

  
_"In this ruin, there were so many Puzzle. All of them have different difficulity. I hope you'll be careful. But for now, let me guide you with some Puzzle."_

  
I look around. There was a door with Dark blue and a symbol at the middle of that. At the floor, there was something like foot-step switch. 

  
Alter stepped the switch carefully. After that he take down the switch at wall and the door opened.

  
_"Let's continue, shall we?"_

  
With smile and the big hand at my front. I hold that big hand of him. 

  
"sure."

  
With smile, I walked behind him when he still talk about the traps. After we get into another room, i look at Alter who stopped and let the hold release.

  
_"I don't think I'll always help you, my child. So... I'll teach you how to doing those traps."_

  
Alter look at me for a while. After that i look at around and i found a switch that still stuck at Wall. When i near that switch, there was a hand writing with arrow that point to the switch.

  
'Please click this switch'

  
And i just followed the text. And the spike was gone. That what i do at the another switch too.

  
_"Let's go, my child. There was more puzzle that we can solve."_

  
I still followed Alter. After that we get into another room. There was a dummy at that room. I wondering what thaf thing doing at that place.

  
_"Before we continue, you need to know basic rule of battle. Because sometimes you will encounter with some monster. So for the first try, can you talk to the dummy."_

  
I walked approaching the dummy. After that I talked to the doll something. Alter look happy so he talked to me.

  
_"Let's go to the another puzzle, my child."_

  
With that words, I followed Alter when he walked first. I still wondering why my step was so slow or he was more quick than me?  
And when i focused to run, my surrounding suddenly change. And then, i looked at a frog who stand at my front.

  
At least i don't need to kill them. What i choose was Act -> Compliment. When the second turn exist, Alter appear and staring The frog with his deathglare.

  
_"Let's continue, shall we?"_

  
And i Following Alter again until he stop. He turn back and look at me.

  
_"Please hold my hand, This trap is more dangerous than another."_

  
I followed what he said. After that, he walked at front of me and stepping those traps carefully. What can i do just watch him and do nothing.

  
Some minute passed, and at least we going through that puzzle. To be honest, that Puzzle really look dangerous. If we wrong step, the spike will stab the foot.

  
After a while, Alter stopped and turn back. He look at me with sad stare.

  
_"Until now, You're really do the quite nice, My child. But I'll leave you right now so... Bye."_

  
And with that, he is disappear from my sight. I'm just panicked and run until the end of room. 

  
I'm take some breath before i heard footstep approaching myself. I stand and found that alter standing at Front of me.

  
_"I'm sorry 'Cause i'm leaving. But right now i need to do something. I'll give you this phone. I hope for your best."_

  
After that, Alter really gone. I sigh for a while, after that i walked to another room.

  
"Hmm... Where am i need to going...?"

  
There was a hall and a door. With my curious, i walked into the door and i found a bowl of Monster Candy.

  
I took one of the Monster candy. After that i walked out from that room. 

  
I look around again. And i encounter some little monster as my way through the ruins.

Why they all is so cute even they all monster? Is that because of they is so little?

  
Every room has the traps. But i still Fine because the traps isn't too dangerous. 

  
Also he is calling me twice. First he ask about hot dog or Hot cat and i answered Hot dog. He also asked me if i have allergies with that and ketchup, that i answered no and i thanks to him.

  
I walked and just walked and spare all little monster from room to another room. I sigh sometimes because of tiring.

  
I stopped when i found a... Ghost? But that thing look like a sanses too. And cause of that i approaching that.

  
_~~"ooohh... There was another sanses?"~~ _

  
I look at that ghost. He is little taller than me. He is wearing black and white stuff. At his shirt, jacket and scarf, there was something like tone.

  
He look so sad. And suddenly all my surrounding change into battle stage.

  
"hmm..."

  
I select act -> cheer because somehow i felt pity for him. And i doing that until he look little better.

  
_~~"I have something to made... Please look."~~ _

  
Slowly, there was a hat at his head. I confused how that head exist. After that he asked me about that hat.

  
"That was awesome."

  
With my responded, he look more happy than before. And then, he spare me and i just do the same.

  
~~_"Its been a while since someone talked to me. This feel is nice..."_ ~~

  
We talked a lot. He really look more cheerful than before.

  
_~~"Oh? I'm sorry because wasted your time."~~ _

  
And with that, he is gone. I want to stop them but what can i do is just silent.

  
After some walk, i found something like... Mini skeleton. I don't know what was those but, there was a blackboard that writing at wingding language.

>   
> "There was some donut and candy selling by mini skeleton. This sweet will make you feel better."

  
I don't know how, but somehow i understand that language. And with that, i buy a donut from that mini skeleton, and lucky thing, i can pay those because some monster thank me and give me G for free.

  
After i buy a donut, i keep them at Inventory along with Monster candy. And with that, i walked without Any monster attacking me.

  
Look like i'm almost got the end. But i found two way separated. Going straight or to the left. And i choose go straight first. 

  
I walked and walked until i found something interesting. There was a city but look like i can't go there because if i jump to there, i'll lost.

  
When i turn around, i found something. I approaching that thing

  
'A... Knife? But why that thing exist at this place at first?'

  
I look at that thing for some times, and i turn around without take that thing. I walked to another way before i got to that room.

  
When i walked into that room, i found a big Old tree. I wonder why that tree doesn't have any leaf. 

  
Look lik i though too deep about the tree, because i shocked when i felt some vibration from my pocket. I take my phone and accept the call. 

  
_"Hello My child. Are you..."_

  
I hear Alter Voice and Footstep around this room. A while later, i found Alter walked from the back of the tree. I surprised because i confused.

_"Oh you're here, my child. What make you take so long? And i'm sorry because i'm not picked up you quickly. There was too much mess, but... Let's go. And Welcome to the home."_

I followed Alter and i Found clean home. I surprised how can a home so simple like this. 

I found another Save point at front of the home. When Alter already inside, i touch tha save point.

  
(Found a clean and cute house filling you with Joy)

  
 **Save** Return

  
And with that, I look around again. These leave really make me want to play at there.

  
_"Are you still at outside, my child?"_

  
I look at the door. With smile i walked into the 'home'

**To be continue**


	3. Home and End of ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of ruin arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still warning: Bad grammar, The MC pov, etc  
> Also  
> Alter: Italic  
> Cat: Bold

I walking inside the Home. There was a nice gray wallpaper with Golden flower at the Vase near the ladder. The floor look like made from wood because i can hear my step when i walk inside.

  
_"Welcome to the home, My child. Please stay like this is your home."_

  
I smiling at Alter and I look around again. He cough a while to make me look at him.

  
_"For now let me take you to somewhere."_

  
He look like ask me to hold his hand and i follow that. After that, he is walked to the right and he stopped at front of the door.

  
_"Taadaa. There is Your Bedoom. I hope you can rest peaceful."_

  
He patting my head and smile gentlely. After a while we can smile something burn.

  
_"Oh god, I forgot about that. Make sure you're comfortable with the room."_

  
He patting my head again. Aftet that he is run into another room.

  
I opened my room and look the room with hapiness. There was Dark blue theme at around. I searching that room for a while. Suddenly, i felt tired. And cause of that i'm throwing myself at bad and fell asleep.

  
I don't really know how long i sleep. At least i don't die cause of sleep.

  
When i wake up, my surrounding was little dark. Maybe because the lamp was turned off.

  
I get down from the bed and found a plate with hot dog and the ketchup on top the food. I placing that hotdog at my Inventory.  
I walked to outside of my bedroom. After that i go to the livingroom which there was Alter that sit near the fire.

  
_"Oh my. You're awake My child."_

  
I walked to Alter. He asked me to sit at his lap and i just accept that.

  
_"How with your sleep, my Child?"_

  
"Not bad."

  
He look happy with my answer. After that he opened his book.

  
_"If i can be honest, My dream is to be teacher. I felt happy when i see children smiling and do their activies._   
_Look like i just realized something important right now. My name was Alter."_

  
I nodded and he is patting my head. After that i tell my name and he is laugh.

  
We talked alot with random thing. With his smile, he said this:

  
_"Its been a long while since there was a child fallen down to this place. I really missed them. I hope they were alright..."_

  
And again, i can see his sad smile when i look up at his face. But after that i asked.

  
"How they get out from this ruin?"

  
He look shocked. With sweat and panicked face he talk with me.

  
_"y-you don't mean to leave me... Right?"_

  
With Serious face i look at Alter. After that I look at floor and closed my eyes.

  
_"I'm Sorry Alter... It's not like i want to leave you... Just... I want to go outside."_

  
He put me down and he stand. With sad face he Walk to middle room.

  
_"Please wait here, okay?"_

  
After he said that, he walked away. I know where is he going and i walked to the down ladder at middle room.

  
When i walked i found Alter standing at there. He doesn't look behind, but i can feel he is mad.

  
_"You really want to go outside huh? After this way, there was a door. That door was the only way to go outside. I will destroy that door. No one will leave me again. Now please go upstairs"_

  
Alter walked away and i keep following again. After a while he stop again.

  
_"Every human that fall down here meet the same fate. They come, they leave, and they die. I see that again and again. You don't know what will waiting you at outside of the door. And then, They, King, will kill you and take your soul. I just want to protect you from them. Please just go upstairs."_

  
And again, he is walked away which i still following him. But human? I though Sanses like me is Skeleton too, but i just realized that i have human skin. After a while he is stopped again.

  
_"Don't try to stop me. This is your last warning, my child. Please go upstair."_

  
He walk again and i still follow him. I can see a big door that closed and Alter standing at there.

  
_"You're really like the another child. I can't let you go outside, Except you can prove me, Prove me if you strong enough to survive by yourself."_

  
Boss theme playing, and the surrounding change into battle mode. I look to Alter who staring me with sad and anger.

  
\--Alter Blocked the way --

  
But i don't want to fight with him. Because of that i tried to act -> Talk.

  
He summon some bone and i dodge the bone. I don't think he is in condition can hear me.

  
When my turn exist, i checked her. With silent i look at that Status.

  
* ALTER -- ATK 45 DEF 45

  
* He disappointed with you

  
After that he attacking me again. I still tried to dodge that but accidentaly hit my feet's skin and got 3 damaged.

  
This is my turn. Because he isn't in condition when he can hear me, I just spare him.

  
There is no respond from him. But He still attacking me with those bones.

  
I'm doing the same thing and he too. After 3 turn, he look like want to talk.

  
_"What are you doing?"_

  
"It isn"t obvious? Spare."

  
And again i do the same, he too but somehow i can feel he try to do more violance.

  
_"Attack or run! Are you hear me?"_

  
With that i spare him again. And look like i accidentally got hurt with his gaster blaster. When i see my HP, i got enough little shock because right now i just have half HP.

  
I Look at the Alter who look mad even his eyes look sad. And then that was my turn even i Spare him again.

  
_"What are you doing? What do you want to doing these?"_

  
After that he doing the attack again, but somehow his attack is not directed to me? And then i got my turn again and doing the same thing.

  
_"Fight me or leave! Are you don't understand that?"_

  
I do understand, but i don't want to fight you?!? And still, he doing his attack but the attack not directed to me.

  
And again, i spare him. I don't know why, but he look more sadder.

  
_"Stop it! Why are you doing this?"_

  
Again and again we doing the same, he ask me to stop and attack me but i still spare him until he give up to ask.

  
After a while, he really look sad. I can see he hold his tears.

  
_"I really know that you really want to go outside. But please... Go upstairs... I promise i will take care of you."_

  
He stop for a while. And again, i spare him with serious look.

  
_"I know we don't really knew each other well, but i promise we can have good life at here."_

  
And yet, i still spare him. I really want to know how outside of this ruins.

  
_"Why you make this more difficult? Please just go upstair."_

  
He begging me, but i still really want to know. Why he really don't want me to go out from this ruins? Cause of that i'm still spare him.

  
_"Haha... Patethic isn't it? I can't save one of those child."_

  
What? No! I'm just want to go and i can promise that i can save myself. And yet, he look more sadder.

  
_"No. I understand, this place was so small if you get used too long at this place. It not a good thing to make you trapped in here."_

  
I speechless. I want to said anything, but i can't. So i just click the spare button.

  
_"My expectation, My loneliness, My fear. For you my child, I'll put them aside."_

  
All of the background change back to normal. He look like want to cry.

  
_"If you really want to leave this ruins, I won't stop you again. But... After you go out from this place... Please don't come back again. I hope you understand, my child. And goodbye"_

  
After he said that, He hug me. Without anyword, he left me and walked to the ruin. I can hear that he stop for a while and walked away.

  
I can't hear any footstep right now. But i thinking a while.

  
'I hope he doesn't hate me...'

  
With that, I opened the door and i walked to a way that so long. After a while, i found another blank room, but for now, there was only grass place at there.

  
**"You're really merciful than i though. Sorry for leave you after meet Alter. I will watch you until the end. Maybe i have surprised for you at the last. So bye bye~"**

  
I can heard a evil laugh echoing at that room. After that i walked to the outside which there was a bright light arounding myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This have tumblr. If you wanna ask Undersanses Cast you can go to this tumblr...
> 
> https://undersansestoyverse.tumblr.com/


	4. Two brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad grammar, typo, Etc
> 
> Underline: Night  
> Bold+italic: Dream

When i opened my eyes, i look at around which there is so green. I though there will be snowing like another AU that i knew, but look like i'm wrong. 

  
I walk through the path without grass. There was so many tree that standing at left and right which is so freshing.

  
I felt like i being followed by someone. I look at my behind but there is no one. After that i just walk away. 

  
I found a piece of wood blocking my way, but i just jumping that wood and walk away until i heard cracking sound. When i look at back, the wood is broke and suddenly i got scared and walk more quicker.

  
I see a bridge and i walked but i stopped at front of that bridge because i heard footstep nearing me. I don't know why, but i felt like i can't move.

  
"human... Don't you know how to meet a new pal?"

  
I heard a child tone talk with me from behind. I was shock and felt caution because of this.

  
"Turn around and shake my hands"

  
I turn around and closed my eyes. I reach the hand from another 'monster' that talk with me before and suddenly i can hear some weird sound and something fluffy i touch.

"This old trick really is fun"

  
I look at skeleton in front of me. Another skeleton, but i don't really recognize him. He just said nightmare as sans... Right? 

  
"Anyway, my name is Night. People always call me Nighty."

  
So his name was Night. He look... Cute and innocent. 

  
"You're the human right? I have no interest to capture you. But My brother, Dream, really like human. And i think because he want to impress The head Royalguard, he decided to capture the human."

  
I gasped for a while. But Night just smile and laugh for a while.

  
"But don't worry. He will never hurt you because he want to be your friend maybe."

  
He stop to talk for a while. After that he look at bridge. 

  
"You can walk through the bridge first. I'll follow you."

  
And yeah, I do what he ask. I walk through the bridge and stopped at place that look like a station.

  
"For the first, hide at that tree. Don't worry and just go"

  
I just do what he want, beside i can hear footstep after i hide. I can see another skeleton who running to this place.

  
"Hello Dream."

  
The skeleton that called Dream come nearing Night. Another cute Skeleton huh, that was interesting, that was i think when i see that skeleton.

  
_**"Why are you here? Are you found the human?"** _

  
"Nah. I just take a walk for a while."

  
I still hearing what they said. I can see them but somehow dream can't see me.

  
**_"I hope you can tell te truth to me, Night. I know you're lying."_ **

  
"Heh you got me, Dream. But you can see... There is no human around here."

  
_**"you're right for that point. Anyway i want to continue my traps. Are you want to help?"** _

  
"Later i'll do. For now i just want to walk around a while after that i'll catch you."

  
**_"Okay then Nighty. See you later."_ **

  
Dream walked away from there. I can hear Night's sigh.

  
"You can came out."

  
I walk away from the lamp and look at night who still standing at there. I look at way that i still not know.

  
"You can go now, still becareful if i am you."

  
I hear his advice and just silent. After that i walked to the way where dream came before.

  
"Oh. Wait a minute."

  
I suddenly stop. After that i look at Night.

  
"Lately Dream is sad because The head royal guard is busy with his stuff, so he think that if he capture the human, he can take his attention. Because of that i give Dream advice to make traps for make sure he is happy. And because of this, I ask you to 'play' with him just to make him happy. Thanks for hearing and see you later."

  
He walked away, but he walk into different way than the way where i want to go and that make me confused. When i walk into the way Night walked, I can't found anyone. 

  
Because of that, i back to the way that i need to go. And i found a save point at there. 

  
(Found two cute skeleton fill you with joy)

 **Save** Return

  
I felt like my face was burning. Why this save point really know what am i thinking? After that i shaked my head and just walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I have tumblr. You can ask me at https://setaseriyatale.tumblr.com  
> Side blog about ToyVerse: https://toyverse.tumblr.com/


	5. Traps at Springtown and The royal guards (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the play between them. But there is some of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still warning as usual: Bad grammar, etc
> 
> Underline: Night  
> Bold+Italic: Dream  
> The Others: Normal

In middle of way, I found a box that stuck at that place. Because of my curiousity, i opened the box and found a Weapon called "Boxing glove".

  
I sweatdrop with the thing inside that box, and i leave that in the box. Near the box there was a sign and i read them.

  
"That box can input anything that you have like Inventory. Don't worry if you leave the box there because there is more box in another place so you can see them again."

  
After i read that i walk around and found some monster. I do anything to spare them. After that i found Dream and night talk at each other.

  
_**"I think Cross Will Impressive-"** _

  
"Hey look at there, Dream."

  
Dream and Night look at me. Dream look happy and gasped, after that they look each other and after that is me.

  
_**"Is that Human, Nighty?"** _

  
"If not Human then what?"

  
_**"Are you sure that was not Cat...?"** _

  
I touch my head and i can feel something fluffy at there. I confused since when he at there.

  
Nighty look at me and snort. After that He look at Dream.

  
"Look at the downside of cat, Dream."

  
Dream look happy. After that he look at me.

  
**_"Human! If you want to pass, Clearing my Traps or I'll capture you and take you to the Cross!"_ **

  
After that he laugh and walk away. Me and Nighty look each other after Dream leaving.

  
"Don't worry. I'll help you about those."

  
He shrug and leave too. I was spechless and look around. 

  
"Am i really going to fine with those...?"

  
I shrug myself and just walk away to the way that The brothers going. When i walk away i stopped near a post because suddenly i can feel that something will happen, and I found that there was a neko Skeleton that make me confused.

  
"I can only see something move... Is someone there?!? If the move thing was Human... I have no hesistant ko kill."

  
Suddenly my surrounding change into Battle background. I want to touch him but he look suspicious.

  
(Killer cat blocked the way.)

  
I was confused with the name of that cat. But I still want to pet them but look like i can do that for now.

  
"Don't move an inch!"

  
And suddenly blue Knife appear and passed me but nothing injured because i don't move. And i felt weird for some reason.

  
He look distracted because nothing move hit his attack. So i pet him a while and give some space. He almost purring and look comfy.

  
He attacking me again and i still don't get the damage because i don't move. After that i spare him.

  
"There is something petting me. Look like i need some therapy for this illusion."

  
After that he was gone. I felt sad a while but after that i sigh.

  
"Maybe later i can found another cat like him...?"

  
With that though i leave that place and walk away. I look around that make me feel fresh.  
Suddenly my surrounding change into battle background. I look at my front that there was another neko skeleton.

  
(Edgy Cat blocked the way)

  
I snorting for a while. But after that i see the appearance of that neko. He look fragile but i can sense something interesting from him.  
He attacking me, but i can dodge those.

When that was my turn, i came near the Edgy cat and rubbing his chin, and he is purring.  
He tried to attack me again but i still can dodge them. After that i doing the same thing and he look more comfortable at me, and i sparing him.

  
He lick my cheek and walk away. I felt happy but i felt like this is not enough.

  
I walk to the side of First trap that Dream settle. If you know why? Because I can see Dream and nighty at cross of something blank at my front.

  
_**"Hey you! This is my first trap. What you need is step at the right Square so you don't get hurt by spikes."** _

  
There was some big square that i need to stepping. I see that big square have 7x7 square inside those.

  
**_"Most of them is Spike, 10 of them was Fire, and the rest was nothing. Good Luck to stepping those."_ **

  
I was spechless. Those stuff is hard to found. But after i look a While, there was some colour that different. Silver, Orange and white. 

  
I look at the puzzle. I see the 'Start' wrote at the Floor so i think i need to do the first step near that write.

  
'White Square huh? Okay then.'

  
I Jump square by square that is not Silver or orange. I stepping until the finish.

  
**_"O-oh. Okay then. Next Trap will defeating you. Hehe. Just look later."_ **

  
Dream with surpise yet happy leaving the area. Night sigh but after that he smiling.

  
"You know... He is being down lately. You make him Happy so do i. See ya later."

  
With that i walked away from that place. After that i found a Nice cream Stand.

  
There was a Skeleton that standing near the Nice cream stand. He look too colorful that make my hurt because of the combination. He is humming and in the end he notice me.

  
"Are ya want some nice cream? There will be 15G each."

  
I look at my wallet. There is 80G inside that because spare those monsters before.

  
"I'll Buy two of those."

  
"Thanks for buying."

  
After i accept the nice cream and pay that, i leaving that place. I walked into another place and Clearing another traps.

  
I walked and i see Dream and night at my front away again. But there is nothing except the paper.

  
_**"This is The second Traps. This was the traps that Nighty prepared."** _

  
Dream staring at that place. But there is nothing.

  
**_"Nighty? Where is the Traps?"_ **

  
"Right at middle of That."

  
Dream and Night look at the middle. I walked to the middle and peek what's at the Paper. But after that i walked away.

  
**_"They don't even pick the paper. What is that?"_ **

  
"Crossword...?"

  
They two staring each other. After that Dream sigh.

  
**_"Human. Which one is more harder? Junior Jumble or Crossword?"_ **

  
"Junior Jumble of course."

  
**_"I know that, Right. Hehe. And just wait human. Next traps i will defeat you."_ **

  
After dream said that, He walk away from there. I look at Night with curious face.

  
"Well... Yesterday me and Dream Try to handle Crossword and Junior jumble in same time. But he got stuck at Junior Jumble So he was Happy because someone can know his feeling about that."

  
I just said oh and walk away. Night still smiling because he can feel that Dream can smile like that.

  
After that i walked to the... Table? And a microwave? Why those two thing is here?   
I walked to the not at side of table. After that i sweatdrop.

  
"Enjoy the meal."

  
I look at the table a while. There was a plate of Tacos. I tried to take that but the plate was glued at the table. 

  
After a while i got a surprised a little because near the table there was a Save point.

  
(Excitement to found the puzzle that Dream will made Fill you with Joy)

  
**Save** Return

  
And i click the save. And again, i walked away from there.


	6. Traps at Springtown and The royal guards (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of last chapter with more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underline: Night  
> Bold+Italic: Dream  
> The Others: Normal  
> Bold+Underline: cat! Sans

I walked and look around. When i walk into a bunch of dirt, i found there was some black line like a map. 

  
After that i walked to the other side. I walk into a square and i heard a click sound. I think that was the x mean, the tunnel.

  
When i want to back, there was a bunch of little monsters blocked me. But between the little monsters, There was a little monster... That for some reason look so annoying, so i ditch them. After i doing those, all of those little monsters was happy and walk away. 

  
I was confused what happened. But for some reason after i ditch that monster, i felt happy too. And then i continue myself.

  
After i crossed the spiked that i already made them slide down, I stopped because i can hear hard step.

  
I remain silent for a while until there was two neko-skele appear and staring at me. They look confused a while but after that They two in prepare.

  
**Murder and Axe Blocked Assault you**

  
What the different between murder and Killer? That was the thing i think after look their name. But their appearance is really different.

  
I look at that two. They look so scary but in same time i want to pet them.

  
I avoiding their attack and at same time i was said 'nya!'. When they were offguard, i pet them and made them purring. And with that they got spared.

  
"Cat can make another cat Comfortable with touch? That was new. Thanks Weird skeleneko."

  
They walk away from there. I was spechless. I forgot that Cat always cuddling when they want, but not pet or scrubbing.

  
And with that i walk away from there. The cat above me look at me with bored face. 

  
"I know that you're Weird, but i don't you'll be this weird, Cat."

  
**"You can't blame for this case, kiddo. Its not only me who is weird. All of them too."**

  
I just shrug and walk to the puzzle. There is something like a board with 4 different colour and each colour have 5 round in the board. Near that puzzle, there was a sign.   
'2 Red, 3 yellow, 1 green, 2 Blue. You need to touch those in sequentially And hold 10 second after all of them already touched to solve this puzzle Or you will drop to a pile of spike.'

  
I got spechless. I felt that i was Lucky because I read this sign. 

  
"Is he want to kill me?" 

  
I felt chill when imagine what will happen if i don't read this. I can't help myself but Shivering a bit. 

  
After a while, I see at that puzzle. I look at downside which there was something like Number. 

  
"Oh I get it."

  
I felt like i know this kind of puzzles. And because of that I placing my right foot at Red line 2, Left foot at Yellow line 3, my Right Hand at Green line 1, and Left hand at Blue line 2. I hold myself until i can hear click sound.

  
I walked from the puzzle. Near the spike, there was Dream standing at there. He look at me eith surprise stare. After that he forced himself to laugh. 

  
**_"Ha Ha. You can solve my Puzzle. Impressive. You're more smart than my knowledge. But I will make sure next puzzle you can't solve."_ **

  
With awkward Laugh, he walk away. But his smile is more bright than i can think for a while. I exhaled and growling a while and i can feel my face burning. After i can neutralized my condition, i walk from there.   
I found Dream standing there with worry face. I walk to him and look at him. 

  
**_"Oh hei. Well... You see... This puzzle supposed to be another clear one... But due of some mistakes, the puzzle is a bit... Broken. I worried if this puzzle is too dangerous. Night also hard to found. You can see that a while."_ **

  
I walked near the puzzle. The thing that Dream mention is right.

  
**_"What you need to do is repair that until perfect shape and step the right place and the puzzle was solved!"_ **

  
There was something like a Real puzzle with big pieces. There was 23 pieces of puzzle that was not at their place. I carefully moved the pieces and made those puzzle be the perfect one. After i was done, I see one that doesn't have the puzzle. I stepp that and i can hear click sound echoing there. 

  
**_"Wow... You really awesome. But Next puzzle i'll stop you."_ **

  
With smirk at his face, he walk away. I just smiling at there. After that i walk from there and found Night standing near the end of puzzle. 

  
"You really make him happy. Thanks."

  
With that, he vanished. I wonder how can he do that. But since i can't have the answer i walk away from there. 

  
When i still walking, i found Night and dream standing faraway from the place i stand. I found a bridge and walk until i can see something like... Hmm? I don't think i know this thing. 

  
_**"Oh you already came here. Behold! This is a new Traps Made by the great profesor Epic. The rules of this puzzle is... You need to play them full combo. If not, the electrical switch will active and got you."** _

  
I stand at middle of that. Suddenly, from bottom, some button appear at his foot. Left, left-up, Up, right-up, right, right-down, down, left-down, and middle button with feet Symbol. There was a TV that suddenly apear at My frontside that make me surprised. 

  
~~(Those are Pump it up reference. I dunno what the name of that tho. You can search at google the reference.)~~

  
I look at the TV that stilla black. After that Dream use the 'remote' to turn on that. 

  
"Whoa-"

  
I look that thing with amaze stare. This thing was more Moden than anything i found early. 

  
At the TV, there was some title of songs. I selected the song with the title 'bonetrousle'.   
I look at the tv. Those arrow is appear and i Tried to follow the rhytm. 

  
Some minutes later the song was done. I sit for a while because my feet numb. 

  
I look at that big layer again. And there was Sound like you winning something. And there was 'Full combo' writed at the layer. 

  
'Am i really can survive with those traps...?'

  
Slowly, those stuff is gone and i look at the 'sky' That make me surprised because those was blue like original sky. I can hear foot step that gone away from there, and night come at me. 

  
"Welp. You're really interesting, kiddo. I will watch you."

  
And with that, he was gone. I wake up and walk away from there to the next Save point. 


	7. Spring town and Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Spring town arc i guess?  
> Also warning: Bad grammar, Weird explanation, Etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underline: Night  
> Bold+Italic: Dream  
> The Others: Normal  
> Bold+Underline: cat! Sans

I'm eat a nice cream when i walk to other place. Eat nice cream after do so much until i drop is really freshing. 

  
When i walk i look at some skeleneko that passed me. They play with happy face make me feel happy too. 

  
I walked to other place. I wondering how big this place. I felt like i'm in dungeon. 

  
I found a puzzle that Still faraway. But i found that the puzzle need to solved or i can't pass because there was a big hole.

  
The thing i do is just found the piece of tone and make them back to normal. Those was easy and with that i can pass because the bridge was appear. 

  
I still walked Until i found too many Dirt poof. I tried to Touch them but in the end there was nothing but poof. I wonder why there is so much dirt. 

  
I found a poof that was have different colour. But... Blue? What a weird poof. When i walk near that poof, suddenly the poof was move. I look at that poof for a while and i just realized that was not a poof, but Someone's armor. 

  
There was a Big skeleneko That suddenly wake up. He look at me and suddenly Battle background Appear. 

  
Great Neko Berry Blocked the way

  
I look at that skeleneko. He look have much buff.... I wonder how much he training. 

  
I tried to play with him. I throw a woolball to other place. He run and bite the ball that make me laugh. After that i pet him. He look so comfortable that make him spare me. 

  
After that, he walk away with the woolball at his mouth. I just walk again to other place. 

  
I found a big bridge that i think the length was around 30m. When i was about to across the bridge, there was Dream and night standind near the cliff. 

  
**_"Hey human! This is the last thing i prepared to you. Behold!"_ **

  
After that, some weapon like chainsaw, drill, Bazooka, And A Black cat Appear at side of Bridge. They look scary but for some reason i found those thing was amazing. 

  
_**"Those item will active after i said the word. All of those weapon will move to you and crush your body."** _

  
Awkward surrounding is happen. And Dream look confused. 

  
_**"I Will activating these last execution."** _

  
After a while still nothing happen. Dream look less confidence but after that he sigh. 

  
_**"This traps is too directly. Those was not fun. So i'll give up for this traps."** _

  
After that, those weapon was disappear. Dream look at me and pointing me. 

  
_**"But this is not the end! i will waiting you at last of this place. Mwehehe."** _

  
With that, Dream was walked away. I just speechless with that ending. But I just walk to night to ask him. 

  
"Well... As you can see. He just doesn't want to activating the traps. But he is not weak for sure. He is much stronger than myself. But at same time he is just an innocent skeleton. So if I were you... I'll spare him."

  
And with that, he was gone at blink. I wonder how him doing that. I'm shaking my head and walk away from there. 

  
I found the Banner that write 'Welcome to the spring town' and there was some buildings like home. Those building look like made by Wood. I wonder how Long this place Exist. 

  
Those people were not like the skeleton before. Those people is more taller than Others. But they still skeletons. 

  
I walked to the shop that were near the banner. There were a box but I don't really care and just get into the shop. 

  
"Welcome to the Shop. What can I help?"

  
That place is more like a usual shop that sell candy. And there was a tall skeleton that smiling to me. 

  
"I want to buy Cinnamon Roll."

  
"Okay wait a minute"

  
He was gone a while, but after that he give me a pack of cinnamon roll.

  
"Are you know about Dream and night?"

  
"They two look like Sanses. But They were not really a sans. They doesn't have soul like other. But they were really kind."

  
"Is that so... Thanks."

  
"You're welcome."

  
I have talked with so many people at there, and i'm tired so i went to the inn near the shop.

  
"Welcome."

  
"Are you want to stay? One night is 80G."

  
I'm surprised. My money doesn't have that much so i said that i don't have money to pay.

  
"Oh is that so? Then you can stay a night without pay as long as you can Promotion this inn is enough."

  
I said thank you to them and i went to a room. Before i sleep, i can hear some people that snooring beside my room. But i don't really mind that and fall asleep.

  
When i wake up, i'm walk to downside and found the same skeleton. He look at me with smile.

  
"You're wake up? Look like you have a nice sleep."

  
"Sure. Thanks."

  
After that i'm walk out From the inn. There is same monster like before. I talk to the rest of People at there and then go to other place. 

  
This fog really make me can't see anything. I hope i'm not steping into any sharp item  
After i walk for some minute, I can see someone's Shadow. If i look carefully, That was Dream's.

  
_**"Behold My future friends! Stop right there."** _

  
That was really Dream. And I'm just look at his shadow at there.

  
_**"You... You're an awesome people. Really, i like people who can solve all of the traps i made. But this like... I can't have it... Because i want to give you to Cross and make him more proud of me... I hope you don't mind..."** _

  
And with that, Battle mode On. I look at Dream and Silent for a while.

  
Dream Block the way

  
I see the act. There were Comfort, Cheer, Insult, And... Flirt? Why flirt between all of them?!?

  
I would not to do the flirt right now... So let me just click the comfort.

  
"You don't need to worry about that. It's not like He would mad to you."

  
He look at me Surprised. But after that he still look doubt.

  
_**"Okay... but i'm not sure about that."** _

  
After that, He do his attack. I wondering why His attack was Yellow, but those were not hurt.

  
After a while, I felt like there were something weird. I can't use Spare and Fight right now, but my act is have more options.

  
And because of that what am i doing is just Act -> insult

  
"You're battle with me right? So just focus on me! Or maybe you want me to escape and Let me kill Cross?"

  
That insult enough to made Dream shock. I can see he was made and There were said that Damage was increased.

  
At least i still can Move so clearly. But really, how can he have that hurt damage. 

  
After he stopped, I choose Act -> Apologize

  
"Sorry for the insult. I just want you to focus sparing with me, not Thinking about Cross."

  
I don't realize if I accidentally double act with Apologize and Flirt. Dream was Blushing and look away for a while.

  
**_"Uhh.... O-Okay then...."_ **

  
And with that, His attack is more controlable than before. Somehow that make me happy.  
After he stopping, I select Act -> Ask

  
"Why would you do that? I though you want to be friends with me."

  
Dream look at other place. After that he sigh.

  
_**"Well... He is my best friend... I can't refuse his Task if I want to made him believe that Even Person like me Is strong..."** _

  
He attacking me again and I just dodge his attack. And with that i decided to Talk with him and just talk with him while I dodging his attack.

Me and Dream talked so much thing. Even though i'm tired, but this is an joyful thing to do.

  
After a while, I look at my soul and that already back to normal. And because of that I spare them.

  
**_"Well... I'll just give you my contact. I'll give you call later. Also if you want go to barrier, you need to go to Capital and ask King To let you go. Maybe he will hear you."_ **

  
He is smiling after at he look around. The fog is disappear and He was gone. I wonder if that's Just an Illusion or it's real. But after i think for a while I just give up and Walk away from there to a big cave After Spring town.

  
I walked for a bit and i can hear Water's Voice. I wonder if there were Waterfall or not. After a while I found A save point. 

(Remember all thing that Happen at Spring town filling you with Joy)

 **Save** Returns

After I clicked Save, I walk away from there. While thinking what happen next, i giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. You can give me comment which is Wrong.


End file.
